Remettre
by Kou 'd Bear
Summary: Namanya Souma. Tanpa marga dan tanpa orang tua. Dia tidak penasaran, tidak. Dia hanya ingin tahu tentang tanah kelahirannya. Itu sebabnya dia datang ke Jepang dan masuk ke Totsuki. Souma tidak pernah meminta untuk jatuh cinta disini, apalagi terjerat masalah yang tidak ada habisnya. Satu hal lagi tentangnya, dia GAY! Warn: Yaoi/Yuri,AU/AR,OOC,OC, Typo. (pair belum ditentukan)
1. Prolog

Jujur, dia tak tahu semenjak kapan ingatannya dimulai.

Semenjak pertama kali dia bisa mengingat, dia sudah tinggal di tempat ini, sebuah daerah kumuh di pinggiran Inggris. Umurnya masih sangat-sangat muda saat itu, 4 tahun kalau tak salah. Dimulai dari umur 4 tahunl dia mengalami berbagai tekanan dan siksaan, dari mental maupun fisiknya.

Memangnya apa yang dapat seorang anak berumur 4 tahun bisa lakukan, disebuah tempat asing yang bahkan tidak ia mengerti bahasanya? Bahkan dia sendiri tidak tau bahasa apa yang dikuasainya saat itu!

Dia tak mengetahui apapun saat itu. Dia tak tahu siapa orang tuanya. Tempat yang sedang disinggahinya ini. Bahasa disekitarnya. Asalnya. Dirinya...

Dia tak mengetahui namanya, dari kecil semua orang hanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan' _boy_ '. Jika bukan _'boy'_ maka mereka akan memanggilnya 'keparat', 'bedebah kecil', atau pun 'pencuri' (karena saat itu yang bisa dilakukannya untuk bertahan hidup hanyalah dengan mencuri makanan atau memakan makanan sisa). Hanya sebuah kalung yang menjadi hartanya. Kalung itu telah menemaninya bahkan sebelum dia dapat mengingat dan mempelajari sesuatu.

Bandul kalung itu terbuat dari kayu yang kokoh, bahkan tak lapuk-lapuk termakan waktu dan di bandul tersebut terdapat sebuah ukiran yang saat itu tak ia mengerti.

Sejak saat itu banyak hal yang dialaminya. Kebanyakan memang bukan kenangan yang indah namun setidaknya diantara hal-hal menyakitkan itu dia mendapatkan kenangan indah yang terparti di otaknya. Terhitung 6 tahun sudah terlewati semenjak ingatan pertamanya di umur 4 tahun. Dia telah mempelajari banyak sekali hal saat itu dan yang paling menonjol adalah dia dapat menguasai 2 bahasa; Inggris; Prancis dan bakat memasaknya.

Sampai saat itu orang-orangnya masih memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' _boy_ '.

Jika hitungan nya benar, maka saat itu umurnya adalah 10 tahun. Karena dia tak mengetahui kapan dia lahir, saat tahun dimulai maka saat itulah hitungan baru umurnya dimulai. Hari itu adalah hari paling luar biasa sepanjang dia ingat, hari itu adalah hari natal kedua terlaksana. Tepatnya tanggal 26 Desember yang bersalju dan bersuhu dingin. Walaupun suhu sangat dingin, aura-aura bahagia dan kesenangan menguar dari sana sini terpapar nyata pada setiap wajah pelanggan restaurant tempat bekerjanya.

Saat itu dia melihat sebuah keluarga yang sama dengan keluarga lainnya; gembira dan lelah sehabis berjaln-jalan. Namun yang menarik adalah pria yang menjadi kepala keluarga itu, wajah nya berbeda nyaris mirip dengan orang Cina tapi tetap ada sebuah perbedaan yang tidak dia mengerti.

Keluarga itu memesan cukup banyak banyak makanan untuk sebuah keluarga beranggota 4 orang. Dia meletakkan makanan pesanan mereka, dia melakukannya seperti biasa. Tersenyum pada pelanggan. Tak ada yang aneh. Sampai saat dia mendengarnya.

"Eh...?", dia bingung saat pria itu memanggilnya. Panggilan itu berbeda. Tapi tak ia pungkiri di sudut hatinya dia merasa senang dan rindu, yang bahkan tidak ia ketahui apa penyebabnya.

"Bukankah itu namamu?", pria itu kembali berkata sambil tersenyum canggung. Mungkin merasa sok tahu.

"Maaf?", dia benar-benar tak mengerti maksud pria ini.

"Kalung milikmu, bukankah itu adalah kanji namamu?", dia berkata dengan wajah sungkan. Walau demikian tangan pria itu menunjuk kalung yang menjadi hartanya itu.

Di hari yang bersalju itu dia mengetahui beberapa hal penting tentang dirinya. Satu, tulisan itu bernama kanji sebuah aksara dari Jepang. Dua, dia tahu asalnya dia berasal dari Jepang. Tiga, kalung itu mengukir sebuah nama yang menjadi namanya mulai saat itu...

Souma (創真)

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N

Hallo semua~

Silahkan panggil saya Kou~

jadiii, cerita ini bisa dibilang masuk AU atau AR. saya agak bingung mau memilih yang mana. karena saya penggemar humu-humuan cerita ini pun bertajuk humu nyeheheheh~ nah bagi yang membaca cerita ini (kalaupun ada) saya mau minta tolong, boleh ya.

ITU SOUMA MAU DI JODOHIN SAMA SAPA OI!

Souma terlalu unyu dan sekseh, daku menggalau jadinya. tidak bisakan mereka berbagi Souma saja? MOB x Souma gitu! tapi kokora saya gak tega, huhuhu T-T jadi saya mohon bantuannya untuk penetapan pairing, oke. saya akan rutin update, jarak antar cerita 10/14 hari. jadi kalau 10 hari saya belum update, silahkan tunggu 4 hari kemudian. Tapi, berhubung ini prolog, chapter selanjutnya akan saya update 3 hari lagi. saya pegang janji kok.

kalau ada typo, mohon dimaafkan ya~

terakhir, mana kata yang benar?

\- sangking/saking

\- telephon/telepon

salam basah,

Kou 'd Bear

.

 **19/09/2016**


	2. Jepang dan Totsuki

Matanya menatap kosong ke arah hamparan awan seperti kapas. Pikirannya melayang-layang ke berbagai arah, kesana-kemari tanpa tentu. Jadi dia tak punya waktu untuk memandangi hamparan awan putih di sebelah kanannya, lagi pula ini bukan pertama kali dia menaiki pesawat. Keputusannya kali ini memang agak ditentang oleh yang lain. Tapi tidak sedikit juga yang mendukungnya.

Suara pengumuman yang sudah dia hapal isinya, mengembalikan kesadarannya kembali. Di pasang kembali sabuk pengamannya dengan malas, dia bahkan sama sekali tak repot-repot untuk menanggapi pramugari yang berniat menolong ataupun memberikan penjelasan. Tidak. Hal itu hanya membuang waktunya untuk memikirkan langkah-langkah selanjutnya yang harus diambil.

Saat sampai nanti dia akan tinggal dimana? Apa dia bisa bergaul disana? Coret yang tadi. Dia sama sekali tidak butuh teman. Apa dia bisa menemukannya?

Apa dia bisa bertemu keluarganya?

Keluarga. Dia jauh-jauh pergi dari Inggris dan meninggalkan restaurant yang telah menjadi rumahnya selama 7 tahun 3 bulan. AME'ITS. Namanya cukup terbilang unik untuk sebuah restaurant yang ada di Inggris, tapi nama itu punya arti tersendiri untuknya. Topik makannya pun tak jauh beda. Dari pada unik, dia lebih suka menyebut restaurant tempatnya bekerja itu _abstrak_. Pegawainya, bosnya, tetangganya, dan nyaris setengah pelanggannya berotak miring semua. Termasuk dirinya.

Hah~ dia sangat suka setiap kali memikirkan tentang Ame'Its. Tempat itu selalu memberikan sebuah kehangatan di hatinya; menyebar dan meresap lalu sebuah senyum akan mengembang di wajah nya tanpa sadar. Ame'Its. Tempatnya, orangnya, suasananya, semuanya dari tempat itu adalah harta miliknya. Sungguh dia akan merindukan _mereka_.

Ternyata benar kata orang, saat memikirkan hal yang penting bagi kita waktu akan mengalir tanpa kita sadari. Rasanya baru sebentar memikirkan tentang Ame'Its, ternyata pesawat yang ditumpanginya sudah mendarat dan orang-orang mulai berdiri meninggalkan tempat duduk untuk pergi keluar. Mengikuti yang lain, dia memakai tas ranselnya. Berjalan keluar pesawat.

Rasanya lega saat bisa menghirup udara segar, apalagi saat bisa merenggangkan badannya. Penat juga rasanya duduk selama berjam-jam di pesawat. Dan, disinilah kakinya menapak...

Jepang.

... ...

 _ **Remettre**_

.

 _Shokugeki no Souma Fanfiction_

 **Saeki Shun, Tsukuda Yuuto, Morisaki Yuki  
**

 **Kou 'd Bear**

.

 **Warning!**

 **Alternate Universe/Reality**

 **BoysLove, Yaoi, Gay**

 **Typo, OOC, OC**

.

 _Newbie darling_

.

 _~Don't like, Don't read~_

... ...

Jepang. Negeri matahari terbit itu ternyata cukup padat juga. Sebagai salah satu macan Asia, Jepang benar-benar menunjukkan kebolehannya kepada mata pendatang sepertinya. Tapi bisa dibilang langkah Jepang -yang katanya- untuk menghormati bahasa sendiri cukup fatal, orang-orang disini benar-benar memiliki bahasa Inggris **_'yang luar biasa'_**. Apa karena mereka memiliki lidah yang mayoritas pendek? Katanya si begitu. Tapi masa sampai separah ini.

Setidaknya untuk pegawai-pegawai bandara, mereka seharusnya atau setidaknya bisa bahasa Inggris yang cukup enak untuk didengar. Untung saja saat ini dia sudah bisa bahasa Jepang. Lancar. Mungkin karena bahasa pertama yang didengarnya adalah bahasa Jepang, makanya saat kembali belajar bahasanya sendiri dia tak terlalu kerepotan.

"Kaerou Touma-san, desu ne?" Seorang wanita yang kira-kira berumur 28 tahun mendatanginya dengan gugup dan canggung, sambil mengatakan namanya.

Saat ini, disini, namanya bukanlah Souma. Nama itu hanya untuk orang-orang terdekatnya. Sekarang namanya adalah Kaerou Touma. Nama yang diberikan oleh penyelamatnya.

"Ahh, Ha'i"

"Saya Maneta. Kaerou-sama sudah menelpon saya jika anda akan datang, beliau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya untuk anda", WOW! Orang-orang bawahan'nya' memang menakjubkan semua. Kemana wajah ragu-ragu;canggung;gugup milik wanita di depannya ini? Bahkan Maneta-san bisa berbahasa Prancis dan lancar. Sangat lancar malahan. Logatnya Jepangnya benar-benar menghilang.

Dan harusnya Touma tau jika kakaknya yang juga merupakan penyelamatnya itu tidak akan benar-benar lepas tangan, seperti yang telah dijanjikannya waktu itu. Sungguh, kenapa dia bisa punya kakak yang posesif sekali sih. Yah, walaupun dia juga posesif dengan kakaknya.

... ...

Touma kesal sekali. Harusnya dia tau. Kakak tercinta itu tidak akan membiarkannya memilih sendiri tempat tinggalnya. Dia tau. Sangat tahu malahan.

Tapi haruskan dia tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang semewah ini?! Harusnya sebagai kakak, dia tau kalau Touma benci sekali dengan tempat seperti ini. Ugh...she's like a b*cth sometimes. Percayalah dia mengucapakan hal itu dengan penuh kasih sayang bukan kasih setan.

Semua hal yang dia butuhkan ada di tempat itu. Dari kebutuhan primer, skunder, tersier, dll. Kalau begini, apalah gunanya dia merenung sepanjang jalan kenanga jika kakaknya ini sudah menyiapkan segala hal untuknya. Touma kesal, tapi setengah dari dirinya menghianati. Pojokkan hatinya senang sekali, menghangat, dan meredakan amarahnya. Kakaknya khawatir padanya.

Touma kesal dan tambah sayang disaat yang sama. Kakaknya satu itu benar-benar deh.

Di meja makan terdapat beberapa berkas berbagai warna, walaupun warna coklat lebih mendominasi. Dibukanya salah satu berkas tersebut, ternyata selain tempat tinggal kakaknya juga sudah mempersiapkan sekolah untuknya. Semua berkas itu sudah berisi, tinggal bubuhan tanda tangannya sebagai tanda setuju yang kurang. Untungnya saja kakaknya itu memberikan banyak pilihan untuknya. Dia tidak hanya mendaftarkan dirinya pada satu sekolahan saja. Mungkin, sebenarnya kakaknya itu hanya merekomendasikan beberapa sekolah yang dianggap cocok untuknya.

Ahh, Touma makin sayang sama kakaknya itu. Ada sebuah berkas yang menarik perhatiannya. Sampulnya berwarna biru gelap, dan cukup tebal. Touma berani jamin, yang membuatnya tebal pasti sampulnya saja, isinya pasti hanya beberapa lembar. Tch, tipikal sekolah mewah. Tapi touma penasaran sekali.

Akhirnya diambil juga berkas itu. Baca-baca sedikit tidak ada masalahkan, pikirnya. Di sampulnya terdapat kanji-kanji dari warna emas yang membentuk sebuah tulisan. Di bawah kanji itu terdapat tulisan kecil, ternyata bahasa roomanjinya.

 **Tōtsuki Saryō Ryōri Gakuen**

Mata beriris emasnya melebar seketika. Sebuah seringai langsung hinggap di wajahnya tanpa bisa ditahan. Dia tidak pernah tau kalau kakaknya ini tau keinginan terpendamnya. Siapa sangka dia bisa masuk Totsuki di Jepang yang merupakan pusatnya, dengan semudah ini?

" _Lil' bro, don't forget. Hold yourself. Hard Work...and be patience"_

Aku tak akan lupa Nee-chan, mungkin setelah beres-beres dia akan menghubungi kakanya itu. Kalau tak salah tadi dia sempat melihat sebuah laptop di atas meja ruang tamunya, oh ya ampun. Nee-chan aku cinta padamu.

... ...

Hari ini, adalah hari senin. Terhitung sudah 3 hari 16 jam dari dia datang. Saat ini Touma sudah sampai Totsuki, ternyata dari apartemennya hanya butuh 1 kali naik bus dan sedikit jalan kaki dia sudah sampai ke sekolahnya. Nee-channya itu memang pintar sekali jika diminta mencari tempat strategis. Pantas saja semua usahanya sukses. Otaknya benar-benar penuh dengan rencana.

Satu kesan untuk Totsuki. Mewah dan serba ada. Tempat ini terlalu megah untuk sebuah sekolah, reputasi tempat ini ternyata bukan hanya hisapan jempol belaka. Sekolah kaya pasti ada murid kayanya, itu wajar memang. Tapi Touma kesal sendiri melihat banyak anak-anak dengan tingkah sok yang ditemani pelayan sana-sini. Menggelikan. Restaurant sukses itu bisa diraih dengan kerja keras bukan tingkah manja, sok, apalagi sogok-sogokan uang.

Tch, mungkin tadi dia bilang masuk ke sini bisa semudah itu. Tapi bukan karena hal yang bertajuk sogok-sogakan uang. Mendapat formulir pendaftaran Totsuki Gakuen itu nyaris mirip dengan mendapatkan lukisan Mona Lisa. Tawar-tawaran. Lelang-lelangan. Dulu-dulan. Itu pun belum tentu dapat.

Susah dan menghabiskan banyak tenaga. Makanya Touma bersyukur sekali dia tidak perlu mengikuti proses macam-macam untuk masuk kesini, yang harus dilakukannya hanyalah tinggal tanda tangan dan selesai. Tidak repot. Tidak mahal. Tidak susah. Terimakasih pada kakaknya itu.

Nee-chan pokoknya aku cinta padamu.

Rasanya lelah melihat anak-anak manja macam mereka, Touma yakin sekali kalau mereka luarnya saja sok berkuasa dalamnya mereka pasti macam kucing kampung kena siram air. Sekali bahaya langsung kabur. Lagi pula, kenapa juga sekolah ini luasnya sungguh luar biasa. Kaki ini lelah, capai untuk melangkah. Terserah kata orang, kalau dia mulai OCC tapi nyatanya lelah plus lapar memang kombinasi yang bikin jati diri terkikis.

Akhirnya Touma mendudukkan diri di sebuah bangku taman. Ahh~ lega sekali bisa istirahat sebentar. Untung saja saat ini matahari tidak bersinar terik, namun hangat dan lembut. Untunglah ini baru saja jam 10.45 apalagi disini ternyata banyak anginnya. Touma tenang seketika.

Bruk.

Rasanya Touma mendengar sesuatu dari sampingnya, semoga bukan hantu. Ternyata seorang bocah seusianya. Untunglah bukan hantu, walaupun cukup mustahil melihat hantu di pagi menjelang siang begini. Wajah cukup ramah (karena dia langsung tersenyum setelah Touma menatapnya) dan lagi dia hanya sendiri. Benar-benar sendiri, tidak ada satupun pelayan yang mengikutinya.

Mungkin mereka senasib.

"Halo, namaku Nikaido Yoshiaki. Keluargaku mengelolah sebuah restaurant perancis." Dia berkata sambil tersenyum ramah. Tangan menepuk sekali. Tiba-tiba saja 2 orang pelayan sudah berada di depan mereka dan memberikan secangkir teh untuk bocah di depannya. Touma tarik kata-katanya. Bocah ini pasti sama kampretnya dengan bocah-bocah sok ngebos lainnya.

"Bukankah ini hari yang cerah. Para murid dari Tōtsuki Junior High School hari ini bisa otomatis ke Tōtsuki Senior High School dan kita para pendatang baru bisa masuk ke Tōtsuki lewat jalur pindahan ini. Bukankah hal itu sangat mempermudah kita. Apa kau juga mau teh?"

Bicaranya sok ramah sekali. Touma iritasi mendengarnya. Tapi sudahlah basa-basi sedikit tak ada salahnya.

"Ahh, tidak terimakasih"

"Omong-omong, apa nama restaurant mu?"

"Ah, itu...Ame'Its".

"Ame'Its. Namanya cukup unik. Jenis restauran apa?"

"Yah, begitulah".

"hmm..."

"Begitulah."

"..."

Kenapa bocah di depannya ini diam mendadak? Apa dia kena sakit perut mendadak dan butuh pelampiasan untuk pengeluaran? Touma bingung dengan teman ngobrolnya yang mendadak diam dan membantu. Tapi belum sempat dia bicara, bocah itu dengan tak tau diri menendangnya hingga dia tersungkur. Padahal kursi itu dia duluan yang menduduki.

 _Eh? wait! Kenapa dia ditendang?!_

"Berani-beraninya orang dari kelas rendah seperti mu mendekatiku. Restaurant taraf 'begitulah'?! Cih itu bukan lagi b class tapi c class! Menggelikan! Berani sekali orang sepertimu menginjak tanah suci Totsuki. Ame'Its! Aku bahkan belum mendengar nama semenggelikan, seaneh, dan semenjijikan itu! Ka-". Persetan dengan amarah, Touma sedang murka sekali.

"KAU! Siapa kau sampai berani menjelek-jelekan Ame'Its!"

Benarkan katanya, tipe anak seperti ini memang mentalnya-mental curut. Baru di bentak sambil ditarik kerahnya saja dia sudah pingsan. Kesal sekali rasanya, akhirnya Touma melempar badan pingsan si bocah tengik itu ke kotak sampah dekat sana. Lalu Touma membuat gestur bertepuk tangan setelah selesai membereskan sesuatu, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Sepertinya saat itu bisik-bisik tetangga sedang populer ya, setelah dia selesai melakukan itu mereka langsung bisik-bisik hal tidak jelas tentang Touma. Okay, Touma dari pada kesal mari cari tempat berteduh dari panasnya hari dan hati lalu makan dulu. Dari pada saking kesal dan lapar dia mutilasi orang buat dimasak, benar kan?

... ...

Saat ini jam 12.30 dan ujiannya baru dimulai. Karena yang penguji belum datang maka ujiannya harus ditunda 1 jam. Sial sekali.

Untung Touma sudah makan. Jadi dia tidak berminat ngamuk-ngamuk lagi. Tapi apalah yang dia lihat sekarang. Jurinya. Kenapa jurinnya tampak seumuran dengannya? Touma gagal paham.

Di depannya-dan peserta lainnya- saat ini berdiri seorang cewek berambut pirang berdada boing-boing dan berwajah arogan. Kenapa pikirannya jadi melayang ke rated 18 keatas, SH*T! Ini semua gara-gara teman sialan yang merangkap jadi tetangganya itu! Kenapa coba dia menunjukkan video sialan bernama hentai, antara anak berambut pirang diikat twintail beroppai boing-boing dengan ayah tirinya.

Tuhan, kumohon padamu. Sucikanlah lagi otak milikku ini.

Yah, Touma hanya bisa meratap saja.

"Aku dipercayakan untuk tes masuk hari ini, Namaku Nakiri Erina. Sebenarnya ini cukup membuang waktuku, jadi kalian kubebaskan memasak **apa pun** asalkan berbahan dasar...telur", Touma yakin 100% orang yang mengaku juri di depannya itu sedang terse- menyeringai, ya itu lebih tepat. Apa mungkin gadis di depannya ini sedang mencoba mengintimidasi?

"Buat satu masakan. Siapa yang bisa memuaskan seleraku akan masuk ke Tōtsuki, ku beri waktu 1 menit, untuk mengundurkan diri dari tes ini jika kalian mau." Setelah itu, semua peserta yang ada di sana berlari-larian saling mendahului yang lain untuk KELUAR RUANGAN! Oke! Sekarang Touma benar-benar gagal paham. Kemana kesombongan mereka tadi?! Dasar anak orang kaya kelewatan manja bermental setipis papan triplek!

 _Wait!_

Apa tadi dia bilang Nakiri Erina? Nakiri Erina yang itu? Hmm~ ini akan menarik.

... ...

Jam 3 sore Touma sampai di apartemennya. Tubuhnya penat. Dia benar-benar butuh istirahat. Tapi yang ada di hatinya saat ini terlalu mangganjal. Dia baru saja gagal menjalani tes tadi, rasanya seperti di hantam oleh palu sebesar kuda.

Rasanya sakit dan kosong. Touma tak takut karena kegagalannya. Dia takut mengecewakan kakaknya. Dia takut...

Kalau tahu seperti ini Touma akan lebih serius. Dia terlalu meremehkan lawannya. Apa yang akan dikatakannya pada nee-sannya nanti?

 _-You're alone, you're on your own, so what?-_

Lagu berjudul king itu mengalun lembut dari arah gatget. Hanya ada satu kontak yang memiliki nada dering itu di gadget miliknya. Jujur, terkadang dia tidak ingin memiliki kakak yang bisa tahu segalanya seperti ini.

 _Nee-chan 's calling_

Tauma bukan pengecut! Walaupun dia sangat ingin menolak dan menghindari suatu hal, jika itu harus maka dia akan melakukannya. Maka Touma mengangkatnya. Namun, bukan sebagai Touma. Tapi Souma.

" _Souma-"_

"Nee-chan, gomen!"

" _..."_

"Aku tahu nee-chan pasti sudah tau tentang yang terjadi hari ini." Touma menggigit bibirnya kuat sekali. Kakaknya itu hanya terdiam. Dia pasti kecewa. Touma merasa ingin mati saja kalau begini rasanya.

"Maafkan aku sudah mengecewakan nee-chan...aku..a-aku" bahkan bicara lancar saja ia tak bisa. Kakaknya saat ini pasti kecewa sekali.

" _~..."_ Souma bisa mendengar helaan nafas dari sebrang sana.

" _Souma, kau adik atau mainanku?"_ Eh?

"A-adik...?"

" _Jawab yang tegas!"_

"Adik!"

" _Bagus. Kalau kau tau kau adikku kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan hal yang tak jelas seperti itu?"_

"..."

" _Kalau kau ingin membuatku kecewa, sana hamili dulu seorang perawan!"_

"NEE-CHAN!~" Souma memerah sewarna rambutnya sekarang.

" _Ne, Souma. Aku sayang padamu itu tulus. Sebagai kakak aku hanya ingin melihat mu jatuh, bangkit, tumbuh, dan berkembang."_

"Tapi-"

" _Kalau kau berpikir tentang membalas budi, bersumpah akan kupotong kedua kaki mu itu!"_

"..."

" _Lagipula kau tidak serius kan? Kalau kau kalau karena tidak serius i am okay! Aku lebih suka kau bersenang-senang"_

"Nee-chan. Sungguh aku cinta padamu~"

" _Kau sudah mengatakannya kemarin"_

"Ahahaha"

" _Ne, ne Sou-chan"_

"I told you a hate that annoying nickname!"

" _Why? It's sound cute. Hahaha. Okay, okay, serious. Souma"_

"Y-ya"

" _Apa sudah ada cowok yang kau taksir?"_

"NEE-CHAN!"

Dan malam itu kami mengobrol sepanjang malam. Yeah~ aku _gay_ , _why? Do you have problem with that?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

A/N:

Seperti yang saya janjikan kemarin, 3 hari. Berhubung ini sudah 3 hari maka saya update. Seperti yang saya katakan kemarin juga, jarak antar cerita adalah !0 sampai !4 hari. Maka sampai jumpa sepuluh sampai empatbelas hari lagi. Nah! Saya sudah memutuskan tentang beberapa pair yang akan saya pakai nantinya. Tapi saya tetap butuh bantuan reader sekalian tentunya.

Ini pairnya:

Shinomiya x Souma

Kurokiba x Souma x Hayama

Tsukasa x Souma

Ishiiki x Souma

Azami x Souma

.

Jadi itulah 5 pair yang kemungkinan akan saya pakai, saya minta kerja sama dengan kalian semua. OKE?! (nanya yang berkesan maksa) Batasnya sampai chapter 3, setelah itu selesai. Dan~ berhubung saya orangnya agak gak jelas maka jalan cerita ini pun akan berakhir dengan sama gak jelasnya seperti saya. jadi bagi para reader saya mohon sabar ya. Untuk Typo yang masih ada saya minta maaf, sebagai manusia saya khilaf~ Akhir kata, semoga anda-anda semua suka dengan cerita saya.

.

Kou 'd Bear

.

 **22/09/2016**


	3. Asrama Bintang Polar

Ini sudah sebulan semenjak Touma berada di Jepang. Selama itu jugalah dia kesana-kemari mencari kabar tentang keluarganya, walau pun sejauh ini hasilnya masih nihil. Touma sempat kesal sekali dengan kakaknya. Karena entah bagaiman caranya, tiba-tiba saja dia dihubungi oleh pihak Tōtsuki dan mengatakan agar dia datang hari ini untuk mengikuti upacara pembukaan.

Saat itu Touma kesal, dia mengira hal ini ada campur tangan kakaknya satu itu. Ternyata dia salah kaprah. Kepala sekolah Tōtsuki yang bernama Nakiri Sanzaemon ternyata melihatnya saat tes dan mencoba makanannya. Pada saat diberi tahu perihal tentang upacara pembukaan suara penelphonnya agak beda, ternyata yang memberi tahunya adalah Nakiri Sanzaemon sendiri. Pantas saja suaranya tidak ada merdu-merdunya.

Di Tōtsuki, Touma serasa artis. Semua orang melihat dan membicarakan dirinya. Memang benar kata orang, setiap tindakan pasti ada hasilnya. Akibat kejadian tadi pagi saat pembukaan, Touma benar-benar berasa artis. Sebenarnya Touma sendiri merasa tindakannya tadi pagi agak berlebihan.

Salahkan rasa kesalnya yang masih tersisa dari tempo hari, akibat bocah tak tau diri yang sudah ia lupakan namanya itu. Akibat bocah itu, Touma baru saja melakukan sebuah pidato yang luar biasa dan sukses menjadikan satu sekolahan menjadi musuhnya.

Nee-chan pasti sangat senang saat tahu dia dimusuhi satu sekolahan.

" _Itu bagian menariknya!"_

Tch, menarik dari mana. Anggaplah Touma itu bebal -yang nyatanya memang bebal- jadi Touma tidak merasa di hina. Lagi pula Touma merasa tidak butuh teman. Memangnya siapa yang mau berteman dengan gay sepertinya? Touma agak ragu akan hal itu. Apalagi di negara ini.

Kembali. Touma memang agak –sangat- bebal, jadi dia kebal hinaan. Lagian dia itu tipe masa bodo, kalau soal seperti itu. Tapi, telinganya ini jadi sangat sensitif kalau mereka sudah membahas 'dari mana asal si anak baru itu?' kalau topiknya masuk ke situ Touma jeli sekali. Bukannya apa, tapi Touma ngeri saja membayangkan nama Ame'Ist diseret-seret. Untungnya saat ini dia masih aman.

Tapi sungguh! Touma benar-benar merasa terkenal sekarang. Semua orang mendadak mengenalnya. Semua orang membicarakannya. Agak idiot sebenarnya, tapi Touma lumayan senang sudah bisa menggemparkan sekolah barunya ini. HAHAHA!

Terkutuklah pikiran abstrak milik nee-chan, yang sudah mengotorinya!

... ...

 _ **Remettre**_

.

 _Shokugeki no Souma Fanfiction_

 **Saeki Shun, Tsukuda Yuuto, Morisaki Yuki**

 _ **(A)**_ **Kou 'd Bear**

.

 **Warning!**

 **Alternate Universe/Reality**

 **BoysLove, Yaoi, Gay**

 **Typo, OOC, OC**

.

 _Newbie darling_

.

 _~Don't like, Don't read~_

... ...

Padahal ini hari pertama, tapi di Tōtsuki mereka sudah mulai pelajarannya. Mungkin karena hanya Souma yang berhasil masuk ke Tōtsuki jalur SMA, yang lainnya? Mereka mulai dari SMP. Jadi mereka semua sudah ada antisipasi buat tempur. Tugasnya di hari pertama ini adalah memasak sejenis _beef steak_ secara berkelompok.

Touma sekelompok dengan seorang gadis bersurai biru tua. Namanya Todokoro Megumi. Walaupun anaknya terlihat pemalu dan gugupan, Touma bisa melihat potensi dari gadis berwajah polos di depannya itu. Walau pun tidak terlihat, sebenarnya Touma tau kalau gadis itu sebenarnya enggan berpasangan dengannya. Tapi rasa keenganan yang ada pada gadis itu agak beda, terkesan seperti rasa takut.

Touma mantan anak jalanan makanya dia peka sekali kalau membahas rasa takut, hormat, apalagi semangat.

Yah, semoga hari ini akan berakhir baik...

... ...

Walaupun ada kendala yang hadir dikelas tadi karena ulah iseng 2 anak kurang kerjaan, tapi pada akhirnya Touma dan Todokoro berhasil mendapat nilai tertinggi sedangkan mereka dapat..yah nilai begitulah. Terimakasih kepada sifat hobi eksperimennya yang selalu menolongnya pada saat terdesak. Touma juga sadar rasa takut Todokoro sudah berganti dengan rasa hormat dan kagum. Rasanya senang juga ternyata kalau ada yang kagum dengan kita, pantas saja banyak orang yang ingin dikagumi. Berbicara tentang kagum, Touma jadi ingat sesuatu.

Elite Ten. Sebelumnya Touma pernah mendengar tentang mereka dari Manager-san. Touma tau ini adalah wilayah kekuasaan Elite Ten, tapi Touma ngeri juga melihat para murid begitu memuja mereka dan agak...di luar batas. Kenapa Touma menganggapnya diluar batas? Biar ku ceritakan, jadi...

Setelah kelas memasak tadi selesai, Touma tak sengaja melihat si Nakiri Erini dan asistennya. Touma tidak heran, mereka satu sekolah dengannya jadi mengapa harus dia bingung melihat mereka. Toh, mereka satu angkatan. Yang membuatnya heran adalah apa mereka tidak merasakannya? Saat melihat mereka berdua, Touma tidak sengaja melihat bayangan mengerikan di belakang-cukup jauh dari mereka.

Bayangan itu berdiri diujung lorong, sambil tertawa-tawa seram. Setelah Touma perhatikan ternyata itu manusia beraura setan. Kelam, pekat, menakutkan, dan sangat pantas untuk dijauhi. Touma ngeri melihatnya. Orang itu (yang diyakininya adalah perempuan) memakai teropong untuk melihat si Nakiri, siapa sangka di Jepang sudah menyebar virus Yuri alias lesbi? Awalnya si Touma niat jadi Elite Ten. Tapi, kalau fansnya bisa seperti ini...mungkin Touma harus pikir-pikir lagi.

Omong-omong kalau bicara tentang 'memakan' sesama jenis, Touma jadi ingat Todokoro. Dan~ Touma baru saja mengetahui sesuatu tentang gadis pemalu ini.

Todokoro itu Fujoshi dan di seorang penganut yuri.

Sekilas, cuplikan...

" _Touma-kun, seperti apa tipe orang yang kau sukai?"_

" _Ah, aku suka yang gentleman"_

" _Gentleman?"_

" _Iya, yang gentle. Yang bisa mengimbangiku dan bisa menjagaku"_

" _Ano...Touma-kun. Bukankan gentleman adalah kata untuk seorang pria"_

" _Memang. Maaf aku mungkin tidak memenuhi ekspetasimu sebagai seorang pria-"_

Kalimatnya itu tidak jadi selesai. Mau selesai bagaimana, kalau si Todokoro malah teriak-teriak gaje tak henti-henti. Ternyata si Todokoro fujo. Pantas dia teriaknya, teriak ala-ala maniak.

Yah, begitulah pertemanan Touma dan Todokoro terjalin.

Dan siapa bilang Todokoro itu pendiam, jangan dipercaya. Itu cuma cover saja. Nyatanya ini bocah satu, ngomongnya gak henti-henti. Cocok sama Touma waktu sudah masuk mode ngegosip. Todokoro cerita banyak hal, salah satunya satu-satunya asrama yang disediakan oleh sekolah ini. Heran. Rasanya ini sekolah gedenya kelewatan, tapi kok bisa menyediakan asrama cuma sebiji nan jauh diujung sana.

Tau kan Tōtsuki itu gede sekali. Nah! Ternyata sekolah itu di bagian pusatnya. Sedangkan untuk bagian pingir-pingir masih hutan. Buat Go Green katanya. Asrama Bintang Polar, asramanya Todokoro berada di sana dan sekarang Touma dan Todokoro sedang dalam perjanan menuju kesana. Terlalu asik berbincang memang bisa membuat seseorang lupa waktu, hal itu berlaku untuk semua orang. Termasuk Touma yang lupa waktu, sampai kelewatan bus terakhirnya.

Akhirnya, dimulailah perjalanan Touma ke asrama Todokoro untuk menginap disana. Sebenarnya Touma bisa saja pulang dengan berjalan kaki, tapi Touma terlanjur penasaran dengan asrama Bintang Polar. Lagipula, Todokoro ingin mengenalkan senpai satu asramanya. Siapa tahu senpainya Todokoro itu masuk tipe Touma.

...

Setelah jalan sangat-sangat luar biasa jauh, Touma dan Todokoro sampai di Asrama Bintang Polar. Touma tercengang. Touma kira Asrama Bintang Polar akan, hmm...yah, setidaknya, bergaya kuno-kuno gitu tapi megah. Tapi, kenyataannya? realita itu memang kejam~ Touma heran sendiri, ini sebenarnya asrama apa sarang hantu. Kok bentuknya mirip sarang hantu? Keren si, berasa beda gitu.

Tapi ini asrama satu-satunya loh, yang paling penting...ini deket hutan loh. Sekitar sini pohon semua loh! Kalau ada apa-apa gimana? Touma jadi sangsi kalau mau bilang Todokoro itu sebenarnya normal- ups! Diam emang gak normal ding, agak menyimpang gitu.

Bentuk asramanya saja dari luar sudah tidak meyakinkan, apalagi dalamnya. Sama-sama tidak meyakinkan. Penghuninya aneh semua, hmm beberapa setengah aneh. Tapi mereka semua benar-benar unik. Insting Touma tajam, ingat? Mereka semua punya senjata masing-masing, tidak seperti murid-murid lain yang hanya mengandalkan posisi orang tua atau modal untung-untungan. Andai Touma belum ada apartement, mungkin dia akan mencoba tinggal disini.

Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin itu ide buruk.

Seumur hidup dia sudah bergaul dengan orang-orang berotak miring, bahkan otaknya sendiri sudah mulai bergeser. Jangan sampai bener-bener miring. Touma itu _freak_. Tapi setidaknya dialah yang paling normal diantara orang _freak_ , kalau dibuat level 1-5, Touma berada di level 3. Kasihan orang yang akan menjadi kekasihnya nanti, walaupun Touma yakin nanti dia akan mendapat kekasih yang sebelas-duabelas seperti dirinya. Touma sama sekali gak keberatan kok~

Walaupun berkependudukan aneh, para penghuni Asrama Bintang Polar baik-baik orangnya, mereka ramah dengan orang baru sepertinya. Saat ini saja mereka menggelar pesta untuk menyambutnya sebagai teman dan murid baru, yang ternyata mereka hanya mencari alasan untuk di ijinkan tidur malam dan membuat keributan. Senpai yang ingin di kenalkan Todokora namanya Isshiki-senpai. Isshiki-senpai itu sangat mencolok -dalam artian sebenarnya-. Touma kurang ngerti sama jalan pikirnya, ini malem loh, kamar orang loh, banyak orang loh, ada anak baru loh! Tapi kok bisa dengan santainya dia hanya memakai apron pink bergambar beruang.

Sekalian cuci mata sih, badannya ada isinya juga kok. Kotak-kotak macam roti sobek, Touma berasa full lagi jadinya. Isshiki-senpai ini, mirip uke. Tapi biasanya yang begini malah nipu. Touma berani jamin dia itu seme. Tipe maso.

"Kaerou-san, kalau mau mandi bilang saja. Tidak usah khawatir masalah baju, kami bisa meminjamkannya kok." Yang ngomong tadi itu Marui-san. Si pemilik kamar yang saat ini di jadikan tempat pesta, walaupun sepanjang jalan kenangan dia hanya mengomel dan menggerutu yang topiknya tidak jauh-jauh dari _'Kenapa pesta di kamarku?_ '.

Marui-san, si pemuda berkacamata ini memperlakukan Touma benar-benar sebagai tamu. Pemuda kutu buku ini sepertinya peka sekali dengan keadaan Touma. Touma memang sedang merasa gerah karena belum mandi, ternyata pemuda berkacamata itu sadar.

"Pinjam baju siapa, Marui-san?"

"Kau bisa meminjam baju Ibusaki-kun. Kalian sepertinya seukuran." Ibusaki. Pemuda tanpa mata, bukan benar-benar tanpa mata. Hanya saja poninya itu yang terlalu panjang, sampai-sampai matanya tak terlihat. Touma saja baru tahu seorang koki boleh memanjangkan poninya sampai menutupi mata. Maklum, Nee-channya sangat ketat peraturan.

Pemuda itu hanya mengeluarkan gumanan, lalu berdiri dan pergi keluar kamar. Touma takut sudah menyinggungnya, ternyata Ibusaki pergi untuk mengambil perlengkapan mandi untuknya. Bahkan ada sikat gigi baru dan sabun cuci muka yang biasa dipakainya, kenapa dia bisa tau sabun muka Touma? Apa kebetulan mereka menggunakan merk yang sama ya, mungkin saja sih. Touma sedang tidak mau berpikir yang berat-berat, jadi dia terima saja peralatan mandi yang diberikan oleh Ibusaki.

Akhirnya Souma pergi mandi. Berpamitan dengan para teman pestanya, Touma berjalan perlahan ke kamar yang telah diberitahu adalah kamar Ibusaki. Tanpa mengetuk pintu Touma masuk dan meletakkan bajunya di atas kasur yang ada di kamar itu. Setelah tinggal dengan nee-channya Touma menjadi terbiasa mengganti baju di kamar, bukan di kamar mandi. Berhubung mereka semua sedang sibuk berpesta Touma yakin sekali kalau mereka tidak akan kesini mencarinya, lagipula dia sudah meminta ijin.

Dari kaus biru dongker yang dipakainya sampai ke celana hitam miliknya, mulailah ia tanggalkan. Kulit seputih susu dan sehalu sutra miliknya mulai terlihat. Goresan-goresan luka sebagai penghias, selalu menjadi pengingatnya akan masa lalu itu terpampang nyata. Dulu sekali, Touma membenci semua luka yang tergores di seluruh tubuhnya. Setiap kali luka-luka itu terlihat, Touma selalu merasa jika dirinya itu...kotor.

Tapi, itu semua masa lalu.

Dulu.

Sekarang, Touma belajar mensyukuri apa yang dimilikinya. Dia tak mau menyesali apa yang terjadi padanya. Kalau dia menyesalinya...bukankah sama saja dia menyesal telah bertemu dengan nee-channya?

Kaki-kaki jenjang milik Touma melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada disana, sebenarnya ini cukup mengejutkan. Kamar ini memiliki fasilitas yang lebih dari cukup jika dibandingkan dengan kamar Marui-san. Bicara tentang Marui-san, ingatkan Touma untuk memintanya memangil Touma dengan Touma bukan Kaerou. Nama itu terlalu terhormat untuk disandang dirinya.

Touma tau sekali dengan kebiasaannya yang bergalau ria saat mandi. Maka daripada membuat para teman barunya menunggu, Touma memilih mandi air dingin. Yah, walau kemungkinan dirinya untuk terkena demam besok sangat besar, tapi lebih baik begitu dari pada membuat mereka menunggu. Bagaimanapun, sebagai seorang tamu dia harus sadar diri.

Selesai dengan mandi kilatnya. Touma segera pergi keluar kamar mandi untuk memakai bajunya dengan hanya dilapisi sebuah handuk kecil dipinggangnya, tapi disana dia melihatnya...

Seorang pria tampan bersurai coklat muda dengan perut kotak-kotak. Tanpa atasan ataupun bawahan. Hanya dilapisi selembar apron pink bergambar beruang.

 _Dear God, thank you for my blessed soul._

 _Really._

Disana. Didepannya. Isshiki-senpai berdiri sambil melihatnya kaget dengan apron yang sudah nyaris terlepas dan hanya menutupi 'miliknya' saja. Lama-lama Touma bisa jatuh cinta dengannya kalau begini terus. Kokoro Touma belum siap untuk melihat pemandangan seindah ini

"Ne, Touma-kun...", suara Isshiki-senpai berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi. Yang ini lebih berat, gelap, dan berkesan...menggoda.

"Apa kau sengaja ingin menggoda senpaimu ini?" mata tajam senpainya itu menatap Touma lekat, seakan-akan Touma mangsa siap terkam. Touma sadar seketika. Dikamar ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Isshiki-senpai buka baju dan Touma tanpa baju. Sebuah bayangan mesum yang harus disensor, melintas sekejap mata di otak Touma. Tanpa ada peringat wajah Touma memerah seperti buah tomat. Tubuh tanpa halangan miliknya ikut-ikutan memerah. Touma gelagapan seketika, nyaris mirip seperti ikan yang kekurangan air.

Sebelum kedua belah bibir merah merona miliknya dapat membentuk sebuat kata, sebuah tangan putih nan kekar menariknya dangan kuat. Touma memekik, siap-siap untuk terjatuh. Touma memang terjatuh. Namun, dia terjatuh dan terlentang pada sebuah objek empuk bernama kasur dengan posisi miring, jangan lupakan keberadaan Isshiki-senpai yang berada di atanya. Memenjara. Memerangkapnya. Seperti burung dalam sangkar.

Touma kaget bukan kepalang. Bayangan-bayangan mesum membanjiri otaknya dan semakin parah. Hawa dingin meyengatnya disana sini, tapi bukan hal itu yang membuatnya meremang. Tatapan mata yang sayu dan tajam itu menusuknya. Kepala surai coklat itu mendekat. Reflek, Touma menutup matanya kuat-kuat dan meremas seprai dengan ganasnya.

"Jangan pasang wajah menggoda begini, atau... Touma-kun memang ingin ku terkam?"

Touma membuka kembali sepasang matanya dengan sekejap, setelah mendengar senpainya berkata begitu. Namun, yang didapati Touma adalah sepasang mata berwarna biru seteduh laut yang sedang ditutupi kabut gelap bernama hasrat menatap lurus ke sepasang mata beriris emasnya. Hasrat itu ada di mata senpainya itu. Tanpa komando tubuh Touma menggigil.

Tangan kekar milik Isshiki mulai merambat dari dadanya, perlahan-lahan naik, namun tanpa menyentuh bagian tersensitif didadanya itu. Sengaja. Senpainya itu sengaja menggodanya dan godaan itu ditanggapi baik oleh tubuh Touma, erangan lembut terlepas dari kedua belah bibir merona Touma. Tangan itu bergerak naik dan sampai di pipi putih nan kenyal milik Touma.

"Senpai...", suara Touma mengalun pasrah.

Dengan suasana yang luar biasa mendukung itu, kedua kepala berbeda surai itu mulai mendekat satu sama lain tanpa tau siapa yang memulai. Mereka mendekat dengan tempo lambat untuk merasakan satu sama lain dengan lebih jelas. Irama nafas mereka satu, sama, serempak. Masing-masing dari mereka membiarkan belahan bibir mereka sedikit terbuka, bahkan sebelum bersentuhan.

Tanpa ragu, mereka saling mendekat. Sepasang mata milik mereka pun tetap terbuka dan saling menatap sayu satu sama lain...

BRAK!

"ISSHIKI-SENPAI!", gema teriakan dari dua vokal berbeda terdengar.

Sepasang kaum adam itu mendadak sadar dan menjauhi satu sama lain sebagai reaksinya. Sedetik kemudian, sepasang adam itu menoleh kearah pintu yang terbuka lebar dan berdirilah dua orang muda-mudi disana. Todokoro yang sedang berkaca pinggang dan Ibusaki yang...tidak dapat dijelaskan.

"Senpai! Awalnya aku memang menaruh harapan besar padamu sebagai pendamping Touma-kun. Tapi, aku berbah pikiran! Touma-kun tidak boleh dengan senpai. Karena kalau dengan Senpai, kalian berdua hanya menjadi _sex friend_. Aku tidak terima itu!... _blablabla_ ", iu tadi Todokoro yang bicara. Touma sudah bilangkan kalau Todokoro itu sebenarnya cerewet, lihat saja bagaimana dia mengomel.

"Beraninya senpai mendahuluiku", kali ini Ibusaki yang berkata. Tidak berteriak hanya geraman saja, geraman singa marah beserta aura hitam pekat sebagai latar belakang.

Isshiki dan Touma berpandangan sesaat, bersamaan mereka membuang napas berat.

 _Ada apa dengan dunia?_

... ...

Setelah insiden IsshikixTouma, para warga Bintang Polar sekalian mendadak posesif sekali dengan Touma. Mereka selalu berusaha menjauhkan Touma dari Isshiki. Padahal sebenarnya Touma biasa saja, hal seperti nyatanya sudah lumrah bagi kalangan remaja. Ini pun bukan kali pertama Touma melakukannya, Touma yakin Isshiki-senpai pun sama.

Hei! Jaman sekarang melakukan hubungan seks sebelum menikah bukan hal yang aneh lagi. Lagipula, setau Touma di Jepang kalau seorang gadis masih perawan saat dinikahi mereka akan dianggap rendah. Miris memang. Tapi itu faktanya, dan Touma bukanlah termasuk remaja yang dapat memegang teguh kesucian mereka. Lagian, hal itu sudah lama hilang dari Touma.

Lama sekali...

Yah, Touma harus mengakuinya juga sih. Rasanya hangat saat banyak orang peduli denganmu.

 _Dan tanpa sadar segaris tipis senyuman muncul di wajahnya._

Selama ini lingkungan Touma hanya sebatas lingkaran nyamannya saja. Touma bersyukur dia memutuskan untuk pergi. Bukankah saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk tumbuh dewasa? Touma kembali menatap ke sekitarnya yang dipenuhi remaja sebayanya. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, mulai dari masakan sampai ke planet-planet tata surya. Sudah dia bilang, mereka semua itu tipe manusia abstrak.

Touma ikut tertawa saat mereka tertawa. Jika jujur sebenarnya Touma tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi rasanya Touma ikut terseret kebahagiaan mereka semua. Akhirnya Touma menatap ke jendela besar dekat dirinya. Menatap taburan bintang-bintang yang berkedip-kedip genit.

Kira-kira bagaimana kabar keluarganya, ya?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

A/N;

Halo semua, pertama-tama saya mau minta maaf karena saya tidak menepati janji saya untuk update dalam waktu satu 10 hari. Maafkan saya. Saya tidak akan membuat semacam alasan, jadi anggaplah saja kalau kemarin saya memang sedang teledor. Atas kesalahan saya, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

omong-omong, entah kenapa waktu saya membaca chapter ini rasanya agak gimana gitu. rasanya banyak adegan yang berkesan dipaksakan gitu. gak tau cuma perasaan saya atau emang kenyataannya.

Lalu~ seperti biasa. Mohon dukungan untuk pairingnya-ssu. Karena beda pair, bakal beda cerita+ending.

Akhir kata, terimakasih sudah membaca.

 _ **Kou 'd Bear**_

 _ **11/11/2016**_


End file.
